supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathans (Between Angels and Demons)
The Leviathans are a race of ancient monsters that were created after the Archangels, making them the second living species in existence. They predate younger angels, human souls, or other living creatures. Powers and abilities Like some of God's earliest creations, Leviathans are very powerful beasts, more powerful than most other creatures and capable of killing and / or eating just about anything else. It is remarkable that, despite the status of leviathans much older than angels and their ability to kill celestials with relative ease, leviathans have not yet demonstrated any form of magical or psychic abilities other than escape in Purgatory. Leviathans are also capable of exterminating all demons, as claimed by Dick Roman - a claim that forced the demon Crowley to flee and organize his demons against animals. Even angels are powerless against the Leviathans. This makes them unique as they are capable of defeating creatures that possess far more abilities than they possess. *'Angelic and Demonic Negation': a Leviathan is capable of negating the angelic or demonic powers of younger angels and lesser demons. Only archangels, white-eyed demons and Princes of Hell are immune. *'Invulnerability': the only way for a human to kill a leviathan is with a Bone of a Just Mortal Bathed in the Blood of Three Fallen. Although the use of witchcraft, borax, beheading or extreme physical force can temporarily disable and weaken them, they recover from damage in a matter of seconds to hours, depending on the extent of the damage. More powerful leviathans are less susceptible to borax damage and can heal their wounds even more quickly than others of their kind. *'Immortality': The leviathans were created after the archangels and predate other angels, souls, or everything else, making them over a billion years old. *'Possession': Like demons, leviathans can dominate the body and mind of a human host with a touch, though unlike demons, the process changes the host biologically and is permanent. Many of them may have a single host at the same time (although this causes instability). Not only can they have an already busy host, but they can also eradicate the creature that owns the host they are invading. *'Super Strength': Leviathans are among the strongest entities in the Supernatural series. Low-tier and mid-tier leviathans can easily overpower ordinary angels, all demons (except white-eyed and Hell-Prince), all monsters except Alphas, and all deities except Cheif Deities. High-tier leviathans, like Edgar, can dominate all angels, all monsters and demons. Archangel level or higher entities can easily take on any leviathan. *'Supernatural Concealment': Leviathans can mask their presence from almost any entity, even angels. Castiel is able to perceive his true face due to having them inside his body and commented that they are basically large snakes. *'Regeneration': With their impossibility of being killed, a Leviathan can regenerate from injury, even if they are crushed to death. If the head is severed, it will only take time until it can reattach itself. Dick Roman used his powers to make multiple copies of himself, but none of them are strong or real as the original. *'Shapeshifting': Through physical contact with just a bit of DNA, leviathans can instantly transform their host into that person's shape, becoming the person they are in contact with. They can also use hair instead of physical contact to assume a person's identity. They can also mimic the specific clothes of a human being, making it even easier to impersonate people. They can still transform into creatures of different species, such as vampires. However, they cannot copy prophets. Sometimes they are unable to copy a person's skills to the fullest. Leviathan is also unable to copy other leviathans. *'Super Stamina': Leviathans have unlimited stamina and never get tired, but they get hungry, but they don't starve. However, the stronger leviathans have better control of their hunger, allowing them to mix more easily in society. Others counteracted this weakness by taking positions in hospitals so that they could eat regularly without arousing suspicion. *'Super Speed': Leviathans can move at incredible speeds. *'Venomous Blood': A leviathan's own blood is a black goo, which is actually very toxic to all living creatures, even towards common angels and lesser demons. Edgar easily killed Zeraphiel and Belthazar by injecting them with his own blood. Only seraphim and grigori are resistant, but not immune. White-eyed Demons, Prince of Hell and Knights of Hell are resistant to it as well. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Weapons, spells and rituals *'Borax': The chemical compound such as drain cleaner or among products with borax can cause intense pain for these creatures. It was noted that it causes a similar reaction like salt does to a snail. A blast of borax can even knock down a low tier leviathan while a high tier is more resistant to the agonizing pain or hardly is bothered by it at all like Dick Roman. *'Decapitation': By severing the head, it will flounder and take time to reattach itself to the body. A high tier being capable of smiting can kill a Serpentine this way since its resistance has dropped. *'Magic': Magic used for restraining or immobilizing can affect the First Beast but it will not last long. *'Rigid Hierarchy': A major Leviathan weakness is their over-reliance on just one leader, Dick Roman. According to both the Leviathan Tablet and Crowley, if Dick is killed, the Leviathans lose all cohesion and revert into ordinary monsters. *'Abysmal Hunger': Leviathan's hunger is tremendous, beyond any human understanding. This hunger, combined with their taste for humans, interrupting them to stay hidden. However, Leviathans with strong will can overcome this weakness. Beings *'Seraphim': Seraphim are capable of overpowering the low-tier leviathan and matching the mid-thier leviathans, although they can't kill one. *'Ghosts': Ghosts can physically overpower and hurt Leviathans. Destroying Beings *'Adam and Eve': The Mother and Mother of All can overwhelm low and mid tier Leviathans with ease. Adam is equally matched with high tier Leviathans, while Eve can overwhelm any individual leviathan with ease. *'God': As being the sole individual responsible for the creation of their father and two uncles, God can remove the leviathans from existence without effort, however he was sentimental for them as he did not wish to end their lives so he imprisoned them. *'Death' *'Cannibalism': Leviathan can eat each other or themselves. It's a punishment called "bibbing." It's not clear how it's physically possible, but the can eat every last black drop of themselves. *'Archangels': The first Angels, hold the power to kill Leviathan without any specialized weapons with ease. Weapons *'Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen': A specific artifact whose existence and preparation method was crafted by God personally, the Bone of the Righteous Mortal washed in the blood of the three fallen, a Fallen angel, a monster, and a demon, can kill even Dick Ramon, the strongest Leviathan. *'Death's Scythe': Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. Category:Leviathans (Between Angels and Demons)